IMAGINACIÓN
by Zafy
Summary: ONE SHOT: Draco tiene una gran imaginación y Harry quiere comprobarlo.


Pequeño One Shot escrito hace mucho tiempo para una convocatoria de La Torre de Astronomía, lo encontré hoy navegando entre mis archivos y me di cuenta de que no lo había colgado antes, asi que me animé a hacerlo.

La idea era escribir un fic muy corto (lo cual, para los que me conocen es casi misión imposible) usando tres frases que te daban.

Esta historia no tiene argumento, es un PWP y espero que les guste XD

* * *

**IMAGINACIÓN**

Aquella noche había estado en la discoteca de moda: "Oráculo", junto a Jasón un chico que había conocido esa misma noche, y las caricias y coqueteos habían sido tales que habían terminado dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

Sin mirar muy bien a ningún lugar se dejó empujar contra una pared, Jasón parecía realmente ansioso, pues en sólo un instante su pantalón y su bóxer habían sido bajados. No pudo evitar gemir cuando esa calida boca se cerró sobre su erección, succionándola y lamiéndola.

Enterró los dedos en la castaña cabellera apretándola, mientras sus caderas se seguían empujando, entonces lo escuchó, un gemido, uno que se diferenciaba de todos los que habían por allí, uno que le pareció demasiado sensual, abrió los ojos, y sus ojos verdes se toparon con los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy, quien lo estaba mirando. No podía estar seguro de cuanto tiempo llevaba siendo observado, pero una vez que posó los ojos en él, no pudo dejar de mirarlo

Malfoy estaba en ese momento follándose a un chico contra uno de los lavabos, el chico gemía sin ningún tipo de pudor mientras Draco se empujaba con fuerza en él. El cabello rubio suelto cayendo hacia los lados, los labios rojos y… aquella mirada. Draco lo miraba directamente, mordiéndose los labios y gimiendo suavemente y Harry no lo pudo resistir, permaneció allí gimiendo y ya no sólo por la mamada que Jasón le estaba haciendo, también por el espectáculo que estaba viendo; Draco Malfoy follando era la cosa más caliente que había visto en su vida, se encontró deseando ser él quien estuviera en lugar de aquel extraño…

Jasón chupó con mucha más fuerza mientras un par de dedos se introducían en su culo y tuvo que cerrar los ojos por las magnificas sensaciones, pero, aun con los ojos cerrados, solo pudo imaginar a Malfoy, agitándose y gimiendo.

No queriendo perder la imagen real de Malfoy abrió los ojos nuevamente, al tiempo que este se agitaba con mucha más fuerza sobre aquel chico que se arqueaba y gemía cada vez más alto.

Cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos y morderse los labios no lo pudo soportar más y se corrió con fuerza. La fuerza del orgasmo lo hizo cerrar los ojos, sintiéndose ahogado y agitado, cuando Jasón se levantó y lo besó no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a Draco, pero la pareja ya había desaparecido.

*****

_Varias noches después… _

Aquella noche el pasillo estaba desierto, ya la mayoría de los empleados se habían marchado, entonces lo escuchó, aquella risa, la reconocería en cualquier parte… Giró rápidamente para ver a Draco, saliendo sonriente del despacho del Ministro, el Ministro lo acompañaba y parecía divertido también.

Sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más y él se obligó a cerrar la boca, girarse y seguir caminando hacia los ascensores, tratando de alejarse lo más rápido posible, pero al parecer Malfoy fue mucho más rápido, pues antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran por completo el rubio se coló en el interior.

—Potter, cuánto tiempo sin verte —saludó Draco con voz calmada, en cuanto la puerta del ascensor se cerró.

Harry dio un respingo ante el comentario, recordando la última vez que se habían visto, en aquella discoteca, aquella vez en que sus fantasías con el rubio habían empezado.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Escuché que conseguiste ser auror.

—Y yo que tú volviste a Inglaterra a quedarte.

—Uno no puede estar demasiado tiempo lejos de casa —comentó Draco girando para mirarlo directamente, mientras el ascensor seguía traqueteando lentamente.

—Claro —respondió incómodo por la repentina cercanía del chico y todo lo que ella representaba.

—Pero mírate, realmente si has cambiado —susurró Draco acercándose un poco más a él, Harry instintivamente retrocedió un poco, para tarde darse cuenta de que se estaba arrinconando contra la pared, la mirada lasciva que le daba Draco hacía que le fuera difícil respirar o tan sólo pensar —¿Quién diría que te pondrías tan bien luego de que la escuela terminara?

—Yo… —Harry suspiró imperceptiblemente, obligando a su corazón a dejar de latir con tanta fuerza, estaba seguro que hasta Draco lo podía oír sobre el ruido del ascensor.

—Y no solo eso, si no que has dejado de ser tan mojigato… follando en un baño, Potter, realmente… —Draco se acercó tanto que Harry sentía su aliento golpeando contra sus labios y ya no se sentía avergonzado, se encontró deseando más, deseando ser besado, empujado y tomado en aquel público ascensor.

—Tú… tú también estabas allí —replicó con la voz más firme que pudo mientras sentía su respiración agitarse más y más.

Entonces Draco sonrió, de esa maldita manera con que consigue hacer que pierdas el aliento y te prestes a cualquiera de las perversas intenciones que tenga.

—¿Entonces si disfrutaste del espectáculo? —murmuró mientras con un dedo acariciaba casi imperceptiblemente su mejilla, pese a que el roce era apenas una insinuación Harry ya sentía sus mejillas quemar.

—Pues…

—¿Lo disfrutaste, Potter? Yo disfruté viendo cómo aquel tipo te hacía una mamada —Draco inclinó su rostro un poco más cerca, con su nariz acarició su mejilla, estremeciendo todo a su paso —; como mordías tus labios —susurró sobre su oído, el aire caliente enviando destellos de promesas de placer por su columna —; como tus caderas se agitaban… como tus manos temblaban —con sus dientes apresó el lóbulo de su oreja un instante, un pequeño dolor mezclado con placer se hizo presente por un tiempo demasiado corto —de haber sido ese tipo no te hubiera dejado escapar tan rápido… te hubiera hecho mucho más que una rápida mamada, te hubiera hecho gemir y gritar hasta que te quedaras sin voz… suplicar y pedir… —Harry sintió el suspiro del rubio sobre su cuello y estuvo a punto de gritar _¡Si, hazme suplicar y pedir!_ Pero se contuvo a duras penas, una de las manos de Draco empezó a hacer un lento recorrido, acariciando la tela de la túnica sobre su pecho —rogar por más… y entonces, jugaría contigo de tal forma que te sería imposible negarte a cualquier cosa que quisiera hacerte… hasta agotar mi imaginación —su voz era demasiado hipnotizante, era como una cascabel que encantaba a sus víctimas poco a poco.

Sus labios entonces recorrieron el camino de la oreja a sus labios, apenas rozando la piel, sintió su calidez, y cuando esos labios casi se posaron sobre los suyos cerró los ojos, esperando el inicio del cumplimiento de todas esas promesas… pero no llegó, Draco se había apartado un paso, y luego otro, Harry había tardado demasiado en abrir los ojos, no pudo evitar mostrar en su rostro el desencanto mientras Draco presionaba uno de los botones y el ascensor, que en algún momento que él ni siquiera había notado se había detenido, volvía a marchar.

—Malfoy —gimió Harry y no le importó tanto parecer desesperado.

—Quien sabe, tal vez algún día me dejes hacerte todas esas cosas… y más —murmuró Draco cuando la puerta de metal se comenzaba a abrir.

Harry casi llora de frustración, y cuando ya el rubio comenzaba a salir se sintió tan temeroso de haber quedado como un tonto, que preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente **—¿Y tú que te dejas hacer?***

Entonces Draco se giró, sus labios esbozando una sonrisa sensual.

Harry pensó que debería ser delito ser tan jodidamente sexy, porque podía obligar a los pobres mortales como él ha realizar cualquier tipo de acciones

—**Yo me dejo hacer casi de todo...—** Draco se mordió un labio antes de continuar **—menos cosquillas* —**y entonces se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Harry con una tremenda erección en los pantalones, la respiración agitada y un deseo frustrado.

No se lo podía permitir, no dejaría que le dejara así… el muy… ¡cabrón!

—¡Malfoy! —gritó caminando con pasos rápidos y alcanzando al rubio a sólo unos metros del vestíbulo

—Potter —murmuró Draco girándose nuevamente, Harry retuvo el aliento, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente sexy cómo para ponerlo así?

—Yo… —_¿Tú? _Se preguntó Harry _ ¿tú qué? ¿Le rogarás que te folle, que te haga gritar y suplicar como prometió? ¿En verdad lo harás?_

—Tú qué, Potter —masculló Draco acercándose más a él.

—Yo… pues.

—Vamos, dilo —le retó Draco en voz baja—, dime que te apetece convertirte en mi juguete esta noche —hizo una pequeña pausa y luego agregó con aire reflexivo —; el juguete del poderoso Draco Malfoy

—**Siempre me he negado a ser un muñeco movido por los hilos de los poderosos**** —replicó Harry encontrando un poco de cordura, se trataba de que tal vez, y solo tal vez, se dejaría follar por Malfoy hasta la inconciencia, no de humillarse, no más de lo necesario al menos.

Entonces Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Potter, Potter, no deberías ser tan orgulloso —canturreó —; **el orgullo no da el poder***.**

—Yo no quiero el poder —respondió Harry con voz ronca. Bien, lo tenía claro: dejaría que Draco lo follase, hasta el cansancio y la inconciencia y luego un poco más aún.

—¿Entonces que es lo que quieres?

—Lo que ofreciste.

—Mmm —una de las manos de Draco se levantó lentamente y le acarició el cuello, tan suavemente que lo hizo jadear de anticipación —¿Y dejarías que te hiciera todo lo que quisiera? —preguntó acercando sus labios a la porción de cuello que había estado acariciando un instante antes.

Y Harry muy a su pesar, asintió lentamente, apretando los puños y luchando con la necesidad de lanzarse sobre él.

—Es una propuesta interesante, nada despreciable —susurró antes de dar una muy suave lamida sobre su cuello, y eso bastó para que Harry gimiera, no importaba que estuvieran en mitad del vestíbulo del Ministerio.

Harry enrojeció completamente y se mordió el labio mientras Draco se apartaba con una sonrisa radiante —Bien… me has dejado hacer lo que quería —dijo dando un paso hacia atrás —: escucharte gemir —agregó antes de darle una mirada de arriba abajo, siendo conciente del estado en qué lo dejaba y darse la vuelta para salir.

Harry se quedó de pie, procesando sus palabras: "_Me has dejado hacer lo que quería… Escucharte gemir". _

Cuándo todo tuvo sentido soltó un grito frustrado. Vio a lo lejos a Malfoy alejándose, cada vez más cerca de las chimeneas _¿Qué se había creído el maldito idiota, presumido y arrogante? _Cuando se lanzó sobre él ambos cayeron sobre la chimenea al tiempo que Malfoy decía "A la mansión Malfoy"

*****

Harry cayó a un lado, sobre el piso de mármol blanco y cerca de él, Malfoy, también en el piso, lo observaba con una expresión extraña.

—¿Potter?

—¡Tú!, no puedes largarte y dejarme de esa manera —empezó a despotricar Harry mientras Draco se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba atentamente —; incitándome para luego hacer cómo si eso fuera todo lo que quisieras.

—Y entonces…

—¡Entonces ahora cumplirás todas tus promesas!

—Promesas —repitió Draco poniendo una expresión de ignorancia —, yo no sé de que promesas hablas.

—De lo que dijiste —replicó Harry poniéndose en pie y jalando a Draco con él —; de follarme hasta la inconciencia… de hacer que te ruegue y suplique.

—Oh, pero Potter, ¿sabes lo que estás pidiendo?

—No me importa…

—¿No te importaría quedarte aquí hasta que sacie cada instinto tuyo… hasta que haya terminado de hacer contigo todo lo imaginable? —preguntó suavemente mientras se acercaba a su cuello y dejaba un par de suaves besos.

—No.

—¿Así tarde mucho tiempo?

—No —jadeó Harry mientras una traviesa lengua empezaba a hacer un recorrido sobre su manzana de adán.

—Bien —dijo Draco empujándolo contra una pared y besándolo por primera vez, con fuerza y entusiasmo mientras las manos de Harry se enredaban en sus cabellos.

Draco, aún dentro del beso suspiró; meter a Harry a la cama una vez tal vez no sería tan difícil, entercarlo para que se quisiera quedar más que eso tal vez si sería un poco más complicado, pero ahora tenían tiempo… después de todo era lo que Harry había dicho, que se quedaría hasta que hubiera hecho con él todo lo imaginable, y él tenía una gran imaginación.

**Fin**

*68

"- ¿Y tú que te dejas hacer?

- Yo me dejo hacer casi de todo... menos cosquillas."

(Malena es un Nombre de Tango)

**26

"Siempre me he negado a ser un muñeco movido por los hilos de los poderosos".

(Marlon Brando, El padrino)

***47

"El orgullo no da el poder."

(Australia)

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios XD

Besos

Zafy


End file.
